Story of My Love Quest Days
From Christian Weston Chandler’s Animal Crossing Diary* Story of My Love Quest Days By. Christian W. Chandler. October 18, 2004 Updated: March 31, 2005 I, Christian Weston Chandler, am currently experiencing my own Lonesome and Sad Depression. This is due to the following conditions: 1. I am a Frustrated Virgin 2. I need a pretty 18-(my current age)-year old, Boyfriend-Free Girl. 3. I am very shy in approaching the girls, for I FEAR that they are all already paired up with some JERK (a MAN, other than myself, CWC, and my father, Robert Franklin Chandler, Jr.), which I’ve dubbed the fear, “Noviophobia,” after the Spanish word for… “Boyfriend.” Where did it start? I started when my life-long friend, Sarah Hammer, a very pretty girl, was taken away from me by this Magician Jerk, Wes Iseli. At first, I was naïve about their relationship. Later on, in Spring of 2003, I tried to “pick up” a girl in a class I was taking at Piedmont Virginia Community College, but she told me right-off, that SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND! And it was like that with every other girl who I talked to since then. Thus, I developed my Noviophobia (mentioned above). Since my fear-development, I realized that I needed to attract a BOYFRIEND-FREE Girl, by any means necessary, with limited resources. I was afraid to even say “Hi” to any girl, so I made a simple sign that stated, “I am a (my age then)-Year Old, Single Male, seeking an 18-(my age then)-Year Old, Single Female Companion.” I had the sign placed next to me, with an arrow pointing at me, and of course, I stood, or sat, next to the sign. Not only was I not able to attract any girls, but some “Bullies” (Male and Female) did not approve my method of attraction. Also, I feel that they perceived me as a sweet, weak person, which I was then, but I am much, much saltier now. So that female dog, Mary Lee Walsh, tore up my sign; it SHATTERED my heart. But I kept on trying to attract, in the name of LOVE and TRUST! This brings us to today. Recently, I was suspended from PVCC, for trying to attract a Boyfriend-Free Girl. Then I got HANDCUFFED by the JERKOPS of the Fashion Square Shopping Center, and kicked out, for trying to attract a Boyfriend-Free Girl (I did not go to Jail). And I am currently still trying to attract a BF-Free Girl, without a sign, at the campus of the University of Virginia (of which I am not enrolled in). Though I do park in a in a garage, and I pay for the time I use in my Love Quest (which I am having much LESS success there). So, I ask you, with my own song lyric: “Tell me why, I’m stuck in a Sad, Lonely Cage. Tell me why, I so need a cute girl my age. Tell me why, I ain’t ever wanna hear you say, ‘I HAVE A BOYFRIEND.’” As for Wes, I blame all of these happenings on him. If he had not taken my life-long friend away from me, I might have a Pretty Girlfriend today. And I would not have had to set out on endeavoring LOVE QUEST! *As of October 18, 2004 to today, March 31, 2005* Since, October 18, I’ve learned new, disturbing things. Like that having the sign next to, on or around me, represents, in a Body-Language way, shows that I may have some sort of mental condition, or that I was seeking a girl, only for Hanky-Panky. Of which is not true at all; I need a Girlfriend, Solely for LOVE and TRUST! Also, as of early November, I was reemitted into the Fashion Square Shopping Center, and since Mid-December, I totally left the UVA as an Attraction Location. I realized that I have no problem conversing with girls (as in Instant Message), but to approach a girl is much, much tougher for me. Also, I’ve learned from Wes that Sarah left him, and got herself paired up with another JERK (of which I later learned that his name was William). And I am not sure how to get in touch with her now. I’ve also figured out some NEW methods of attraction: pacing back-and-forth while watching a GBAVideo on either my Game Boy Advance SP or my Nintendo DS. I did manage to catch the attention of some girls, but they were all already paired-up with a JERK, or otherwise were updatable, due to their religion. But I did get a hug or two. I also started singing random songs from memory now and then. It was not as successful as the GBAVideo. I also started listening to my GBAJukebox MP3 Player and sang along when I felt like it (I had the GBAJukebox inserted into my Nintendo DS, that had a removable, more appropriate sign attached to it, in my hand). Also, I did manage to get a FREE Personal Ad in the April, 2005 issue of Nintendo Power magazine, but who really reads the personals anyway? I also displayed my best artwork in either my hand, or next to me; still not many reactions. Now, we are brought to March 31, 2005: I now go to Fashion Square, on Tuesdays, Thursday s, and Saturdays, with my Nintendo DS, GBAVideos, GBAJukebox, my Sonichu Scrapbook, and I’ve brought up some courage to start saying “Hello” to the girls I find very pretty, and possibly Boyfriend-Free. Earlier this week, a girl, who shall remain nameless in this story, finally noticed and approached me. I was hoping for a moment like this. And she asked me to have a beverage with her and talk about things. I was very ESTATIC, and my SHATTERED Heart had a speedy recovery back to 100%! We had a nice “Mini-Date,” I maintained Eye-Contact, I was very attentive, and I took notes about her. I thought she was very pretty, I enjoyed her charming wit, and I found her to be a very nice and lovely girl. But, later on, as I was figuring out steps for future dates, I learned from a couple of Gal-Pals, that I have previously made at the Shopping Center, that my new girlfriend was not serious; she was setting me up for a prank. I could not believe it at first, so I found and asked her myself. Unfortunately it was true. I was shocked, and my heart was re-shattered down to being 15% in tact. Then, on my next visit to the mall, I felt seriously depressed about what had happened the other day; it killed my attraction time. But it was a blessing in disguise; after I had eventually recovered, my heart was on a major repair rise, all the way back up to 58%! I figured that during my major depression, my soul was resting and healing itself, and when it woke up, I arose with much excitement as well! Yet, I still am Girlfriend-Free, but I now have a new attitude, courage and methods of attraction. Also, I’m feeling much, much luckier now! **To be MAJORLY UPDATED with most current events; NOT ALL OPINIONS expressed in the story are cannon to current opinions and views. --ChrisChanSonichu 05:43, 22 October 2009 (CEST)